Sidus
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Após O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa. Quando os reis e tainhas de Nárnia sumiram, Telmar decidiu invadir. Mas houve um príncipe telmarino que lutou até seu último suspiro pelos Narnianos.


_Olá à todos que decidiram ler essa história._

_Já escrevo fanfics há quase dois anos, comecei com Naruto, mas atualmente escrevo mais fanfics de Saint Seiya. Agora, depois de ler O Senhor Dos Anéis e As Crônicas de Nárnia, depois de um ano lendo Senhor dos Anéis, e uns dois meses Crônicas de Nárnia, depois de quase matar uns e outros que me interrompiam enquanto eu lia durante o intervalo na escola, decidi me aventurar a escrever fanfics de Senhor dos Anéis e Crônicas de Nárnia._

_Particularmente, eu não sei se ficou legal o prólogo, ou se vocês irão gostar, mas é que começos sempre me são uma tortura. Portanto, se não gostarem, ou que virem algo que eu possa melhorar, eu imploro, comentem e sejam sinceros. Desejo de coração melhorar, pois sei que eu posso melhorar, e eu quero melhorar. Muitas pessoas escrevem muito melhor que eu, eu admiro essas pessoas e desejo um dia escrever ao menos parecido. Por isso, conto com vocês, leitores, para percorrer essa jornada._

_Se vocês acharem que essa fanfic é uma perda de tempo, peça-me para excluí-la num comentário. E a maioria ira vencer._

_Agora, basta de lenga-lenga (sapato atinge Tenshi) e vamos começar logo esse prólogo. Por favor, guardem os tomates, sapatos, elefantes e hipopótamos para depois! (se escondendo em Cair Paravel)_

**DISCLAIMER: As Crônicas de Nárnia e seus personagens pertencem ao ilustre C. S. Lewis. Eu ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**SIDUS**

**PRÓLOGO:**

**POR UM POVO**

Observava distraidamente através da janela de seu quarto, um dos mais altos do castelo do rei de Telmar, as terras de seu país.

Via ao longe o acampamento dos soldados. Os reis de Nárnia tinham sumido há um tempo. Seu pai aproveitara essa oportunidade. Planejava um ataque contra os narnianos enquanto os mesmos ainda estavam um pouco desorganizados sem um rei, ainda mais com o sumiço de Aslam.

Um vento entrou pela janela, despenteando os cabelos cinza claro do príncipe. Com uma das mãos, colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Os olhos azulados brilharam tristes.

Era contra seu pai. Todos no palácio sabiam disso. O príncipe de Telmar não pretendia lutar ao lado de seu pai.

Havia decidido já: Mesmo que morresse, morreria lutando ao lado dos narnianos.

E ninguém o faria mudar de idéia. Ele, Sidus, príncipe de Telmar, o segundo filho de Caspian I, lutaria ao lado de Nárnia.

Afastou-se bruscamente da janela, deixando-a aberta. Por cima de suas "vestes reais", colocou sua armadura. Pendurou a espada na cintura e, por fim, colocou o elmo sobre a cabeça, em seguida segurando firmemente o escudo. Olhou uma última vez através da janela, para então sair pela porta de seu quarto, ganhando o corredor. Não voltaria mais para lá.

**XxX**

Virou uma garrafa de vinho na garganta, sendo aplaudida pelas demais mênades, por Baco e por Sileno. Quebrara mais um recorde ao conseguir virar uma garrafa inteira em pouco menos de quatro minutos.

- Niveus, você é incrível! – aplaudiu Baco, sentando ao lado da mênade de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto sangue e olhos amarelos como o sol, de pele morena. A face já se avermelhava pela façanha. Sorriu um sorriso maroto e um tanto sem sentido.

- Ora essa! Eu, como serva de Baco, devo saber beber como uma mênade! – disse em tom orgulhoso, empinando o nariz e colocando uma mão apontando para si. Em seguida, desatou a gargalhar, caindo para trás, deitando sobre a relva.

Baco deitou ao seu lado, enlaçando seus dedos nos dela enquanto sorria ternamente, algo raro para o deus.

- Já disse que você é linda hoje? – perguntou em tom maroto, soltando a mão de Niveus e acariciando uma das bochechas da mênade, que sorriu um sorriso longe de ser inocente.

- Já, mas como eu gosto de ouvir que sou linda e maravilhosa, pode dizer de novo. – não abandonou o tom orgulhoso, virando-se para poder fitar cara a cara o deus com um olhar terno.

Um coro de assovios das demais mênades e de Sileno se fez ouvir, fazendo os dois pombinhos se lembrarem que estavam numa de suas típicas festanças. Imediatamente, Niveus se levantou, com a face vermelha, não apenas devido à bebida, mas também ao fato de terem sido pegos no flagra.

Um grito de uma sentinela se fez ouvir. Baco, Sileno e as Mênades vigiavam as florestas que faziam fronteira com Telmar desde o desaparecimento dos grandes reis e rainhas há cerca de dez anos.

Uma mênade chegou correndo, sendo acompanhada por um rapaz que usava a armadura dos telmarinos.

Baco e todos os demais se colocaram em posição de defesa, preparados caso o soldado desse alguma investida.

Foi com surpresa que todos os demais o viram deixar o escudo negro cair e retirar o elmo, deixando o rosto de pele alva, os olhos azulados e os cabelos nos ombros cinza claro à mostra. Possuía feições marcantes e que denunciavam que não era nenhum adolescente.

Niveus fitou-o com interesse, sentindo a mão que segurava uma adaga tremer junto com suas pernas expostas pelo curto vestido cor-de-castanhas, típico das mênades. Para seu azar ou sorte, nunca soube direito, sua melhor amiga, Astrum, percebeu.

Os olhos azulados de Sidus percorreram o local de forma a guardar todos os rostos dos narnianos presentes. O último rosto a analisar foi o de cabelos longos, até a cintura, tão vermelhos quanto sangue, rebeldes, levemente encaracolados, de pele morena, vermelha devido à bebida no momento e de olhos tão amarelos quanto o sol. Era uma beleza selvagem e perturbadora que fez os pensamentos do príncipe desordenar-se. Baco percebeu o olhar do estranho em direção à **sua **mênade e sentiu a raiva e o ciúme subirem-lhe a cabeça.

- Quem é você? – perguntou com hostilidade, sinalizando para algumas mênades desarmarem o estranho.

- Sou Sidus, segundo filho de Caspian I e príncipe de Telmar. – disse o príncipe franzindo o cenho e se deixando ser desarmado pacificamente. Percebera a hostilidade na voz do deus, e por alguma razão, sentiu uma incrível aversão a Baco.

- Muito bem, príncipe – destacou o príncipe com sarcasmo –; o que deseja de nós, pobres narnianos? – fez uma reverência exagerada, com sarcasmo e sem deixar de fitar Sidus nos olhos.

- Vim avisar que meu pai planeja um ataque contra Nárnia em uma semana. – disse sério.

Baco franziu o cenho, enquanto Sileno fitava-o preocupado e diversas mênades cochichavam entre si em tons assustados.

- E porque devemos acreditar em você, telmarino? – perguntou Baco altivo, sentando na maior pedra da clareira.

- Porque sou contra meu pai e quero lutar ao lado dos narnianos. – disse o príncipe com firmeza, se ajoelhando perante Baco.

O deus ergueu uma sobrancelha, sinalizando para o velho Sileno se aproximar. Trocaram algumas palavras e, então, o velho montou em seu burro, sumindo no ar.

- Sileno foi conversar com o atual regente de Nárnia, para poderem chamar os membros do conselho. Vamos decidir se você é ou não confiável hoje num conselho amanhã de manhã. Se quisermos chegar lá o quanto antes e preparar-nos para um possível ataque, teremos que partir imediatamente. – desceu da pedra, chamando todas as mênades e fazendo sinal para o príncipe se levantar. Chamou Niveus e Astrum para mais perto. – Estas são Niveus e Astrum. Elas vão vigiá-lo por segurança.

Niveus sentiu um súbito pavor ao saber que viveria próxima do príncipe de nome Sidus por tempo indeterminado, até alcançarem Cair Paravel. Essa idéia lhe assombrava, e como nunca fora muito boa em disfarçar seus sentimentos, Astrum percebeu e balançou a cabeça levemente em negativa, fazendo os curtos cabelos dourados balançarem. Sabia no que aquilo implicava. Seus olhos verdes ficaram opacos ao pensar em futuras conseqüências.

- Vamos. – Baco deu ordem para as demais mênades arrumarem tudo e esconderem bem as armas do príncipe.

Quando tudo estava preparado para a partida, Baco selecionou as mênades que ficariam de sentinela e que eram fortes o bastante para expulsar muitos soldados por vários dias. Enfim, puseram-se a caminho de Cair Paravel.


End file.
